Guardians of Remnant
by KyuubiDeity
Summary: A century after Kaguya's defeat a prophecy was foretold. "When the broken moon reassembles the Rabbit Goddess will rise, the Fox and Crow shall answer the call. One shall rise, while one shall fall. In the event that they fail, the combination of red, white, black, and yellow will prevail."


**Yo! As most of you guys already know, I have been planning on writing a Naruto x RWBY story for awhile. Well, here it is! Take it away Naru-Naru! **

**Naruto: Kyuubi Deity does not own the rights to Naruto or RWBY. **

"The Fourth Great Ninja War. This war tested the very forces of nature themselves, this war forged everlasting bonds between the Five Great Elemental Nations. Brother fought alongside brother, sister alongside sister, Kages alongside their fellow Kages. The war was won, but not without sacrifice. Kaguya otsutsuki, the god of chakra, was reborn trapping the Allied Shinobi Force in an endless genjutsu. Suddenly, a warrior of light and a warrior of darkness appeared to fight off the goddess. You know, legend says that the warrior of light held the power of a being that could destroy mountains and cause tsunamis with just a flick of its tail! No one really knows what happened, as the story has been warped throughout the centuries, but the Allied Shinobi Force came to, only to find a large tree. There was no sign off the goddess, or the two brave warriors. Some say that to this day the two warriors are watching over all of Remnant, protecting us from the great evils of the world."

"Wow dad that's so cool!"

"Ruby, you know these are just fairy tales made up to impress kids right?"

A six year old brunette girl can be seen wearing an all red onesie, glaring heatedly at a blonde girl with puple eyes and a brown onesie.

"Are not! They're totally real, right dad?"

Sitting in a brown withered rocking chair, a large man can be seen. Well, he wasn't large in the belly sense, but large in the prospective of his muscular build. With chiseled angular features, blonde hair that fell to about his shoulders, and purple mischievous eyes, the man can't be called anything but handsome.

"Now, now, girls. No need to fight, after all no one really knows the origin of the legend anyways. Now, your mother and I will be going out to hunt the Grimm in the surrounding forest. Behave yourselves, and be sure to say your prayers!"

Leaning down the male ruffles the brunnete's hair, planting a kiss on her temple, the girl giggling all the while. The blonde hired girl smiles kindly towards her father, kissing his tanned cheek.

"Be careful dad. We love you!"

The man smiles proudly, pulling both of the girls into a warm hug as a lone tear of pride glides down his tanned cheek. "I love you too girls.." He couldn't imagine life without his children. A brunnete woman can be seen standing by the door frame, a smile on her face at the loving scene before her. Giggling silently the woman silently leaves to go prepare their weapons for the night she and her husband had awaiting them.

Blood. It was everywhere, covering everything. The trees were painted red with the blood of he and his wife, the ground soaked in red. Coughing with his back against a tree the man can only watch as the four Beowolves slowly stalk closer to him. They weren't prepared at all for something like this, what he and his wife had encountered was considered an oddity in their world. Packs of Beowolves were normally about six or five, but they had encountered thirty. The Beowolves themselves were larger than normal. He had played the distraction so his wife could get back to their cabin and prepare the kids for travel. Of course the Beowolves attempted to pursue her but he'd cut them off. He'd be a damned fool to let these monsters follow his wife to their home. He made quick work of the less experienced Grimm with his Taiga Tsume. The Taiga Tsume were gauntlets that held three golden claws each. The claws could be shot towards a target, with dust acting like the needed gunpowder, as the claws were connected to the gauntlets by a thick steel cord. He would've killed them all, but he ran out of dust. That one act of carelessness brought him to where he was sitting now. A broken arm, several gashes along his body, and internal bleeding. Coughing as blood dribbles down to his chin, the man grins at the four remaining Beowolves. "Do your worst you fucks."

Closing his eyes as the four Beowloves roar, lunging towards to him tears roll down his cheeks. Images of his family flash through his mind as

_'I'm sorry Ruby..Yang. Summer I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough...' _

**"Chidori!" **

The smell of ozone and burnt flesh permeates the air as the male slowly opens his eyes to see a man standing between himself and the roasted bodies of the four Beowolves. His savior was dressed in some strange black garb with red clouds cluttered about the fabric, black sandals, the type you'd normally see a hunter/huntress wearing. The oddest thing about him was the fact that he didn't seem to have a weapon. How could he have killed the Grimm without a weapon? Dust infused gauntlets perhaps? Suddenly the air grows cold, as silence fills the air. It's not like he didn't try to talk, he just found that he couldn't. Some type of unseen force made his body feel three times heavier, his tongue felt like lead. Closing his eyes the blonde exhales, hacking up a bit of blood, going into a violent coughing fit. Was he going to die like this? In some forest, sitting on his ass like a useless doll?

The man tosses the blonde a vial of black orb shaped pills. Confused the blonde gives the man a questioning look. What the hell was he supposed to do with pills? He was dying.

"Swallow a pill." The enigma of a man had a dry tone as he spoke, almost as if he were bored and addressing a child.

Arching a brow the blonde pops a pill into his mouth, chewing on it slowly, making sour faces from the pills bitter taste. It tasted horrible, was this man just screwing with a dead man?! Hunching over in pain the man roars in pain, feeling his aura levels spiking as the energy circulates through his body, healing his wounds slowly, his skin burning from the massive influx of energy. Blinking back the pain he can only stare in shock as his wounds close, leaving his skin looking good as new. _'N-Not even a scar!' _

Staring at the man in shock, the blonde bows on his hands and knees. "T-Thank you...!"

The man tilts his head to the left, gazing over his shoulder at him, with red gleaming eyes, that had an unnatural pattern. "What is your name?"

Take aback the blonde can't help but feel his mind cloud as he stared into the mans eyes. Shaking his head and glancing off to the side the blonde mumbles his name."Nagato Uzumaki.."

Silence yet again permeates the air before the red eyed man chuckles. The chuckling soon turns into a mad cackle as a purple glow blankets his form. The purple aura blanketed the mans form, taking on the shape of a skeletal rib cage as the remaining aura flickers like the flames of a fire. The grass lying around the mans feet withers on contact with the aura the man was giving off.

_'Is that aura?! I've never seen so much before it's literally rolling off of him in waves!' _

As the cackling dies down the man starts to walk off into the darkness of the surrounding forest. The purple aura dies suddenly, the air quickly returning to normal as he the shadows of the three branches above quickly overtakes the mans form. A cold wind blows through the forest, as the sound of nocturnal animals start back up where they left off. Standing to leave, Nagato stops cold as the mans voice echoes off of the surrounding trees, his voice actually sounding excited.

"So the dobe is still around eh? Interesting.."

**That's it for today guys, just a sample chapter so I can get your opinions! Should I sack the story, give up, or what? By the way, please pm me if you'd like to be my Beta! If this sample proves successful I'll continue it and make the chapters longer. I'd like to point out that I'm not so good, so if I see any issues I'll probably edit and repost a chapter. **


End file.
